I'm Still In Shock
by xxpuddingxcupxx
Summary: I'm Bridget Jones. I was hit by a car and ended up in Narnia. Yeah. I'm from 2010 and I'm in love with a King. I recently came across the shocking information that he loves me to. I am helping the Pevensies win a war and I'm still in shock ... Edmund/OC.
1. Getting to Narnia

Hi, I'm Bridget Amelia Jones. I am 15 and am currently attending West Summit High School in L.A. I'm not super pretty just an average girl. I'm short around 4'8 to 5'0. I have freckles around the bridge of my nose and my cheeks I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I'm tan but still a bit white and am around 112 pounds. I have a lot of curves. Anyway, on with the beginning of the story, of my life in Narnia.

It'd been a long day and I was tired of getting picked on and laughed at in school. They think I'm emo and decided to hate on me for it. I'm walking home, in the rain, in skinny jeans, a We the Kings t-shirt, some high-top scuffed black converse, and my favorite grey hoodie, I am late to get home for some family thing my mom's making me go to, and I am a depressed lonely girl. Sure I have friends, but their not _real_ friends. They'll act like it but we never hang out, they never talk to me outside of school, we fight a lot and just act like were all happy. I've never been too good in the love department either. _Ugh when I went to bed last night dad was so pissed I wonder if he's okay now. I bet him and mom are either fighting or sleeping. Joanna is gone. My own freaking sister won't come back from a party for a family thing! What the hell? It's family. Family always comes first. They don't even notice me at home and when they do its either me getting in trouble or me getting irritated… which usually ends up in me getting in trouble I mean why can't_-**BEEP BEEP! CRASH!**

_Wh- Where the hell am I? Ughhhh my back is sore. Wait why is my back all wet? Why can't I… HOLY SHIT I CAN'T BREATHE! _ I kicked up until I finally found air. I found myself in a river and swam to the nearest shore. I grabbed the grass but … oh my god… that's a damn shoe! Where the hell is the goddamn grass! Oh wait there's two hot guys and whoa those girls are freakin' gorgeous. "I'm High King Peter, the Magnificent." Uh-oh a king. "These are my siblings: King Edmund, the Just. High Queen Susan, the Gentle. And Queen Lucy, the Valiant. Who might you be?" _Speak! Speak, you idiot, speak!_ "Oh, um I'm Bridget. I'm from L.A. if you don't mind me asking you're majesties, where am I exactly? Last thing I remember was getting hit by a car and waking up in the river." Peter stared at me for a minute. "You're in Narnia. It's different from you're world. I and my siblings came from England." _Wow this place is actually really gorgeous_ I thought, admiring my surroundings. "Here let's ride back to our castle, Cair Paravel. You're welcome to ride with Lucy." I muttered a thank you as Queen Lucy helped me up.

Once we got there we were surrounded by a crowd of girls and men. Wow never in my life have I seen so many girls swoon over a guy like these girls did over the kings. Not even over Jason Brady in my History class. And the men came to see the High Queen seldom boys came for Queen Lucy but she still had her share of men. Once we entered the castle High Queen Susan said that a centaur, I learned, named Astrid would lead me to my 'chambers' where she the High Queen herself would bring me a 'proper garment' to wear. I am still in shock…


	2. Having Dinner With the Royals

**Okay dokie! First off I don't own anything but my own made up characters so on and so forth! Okay! To the story! **

_This is a dream! It's all a dream! It's not real. . . I wish it was. _**Knock! Knock! Knock**! "Bridget. It's Queen Susan, I've brought some clothes." I opened the door to see the Queen carrying an armful of clothes, I'm surprised she didn't fall over; she couldn't see over the pile of clothes. "Why can't I just where what I have on? I mean it may not be clean cause of the water damage but honestly, I don't where dresses unless it's something super formal." I questioned in the nicest way. She laughed a little. "You're in a castle. Is that not formal enough?" _Wow, now I feel stupid. _"Oh yeah. Ha! Sorry just still a little off from the shock I guess. It's not everyday I wake up in a different world and stuff. It's just kind of weird. How'd you feel when you came here from England?" "Well: I didn't come here I was, I wouldn't say forced but, brought? If that's what happened. Lucy came here first, then Edmund, and then one day we all just ended up here. It's a touchy subject for Edmund and all of us as a matter of fact." Out of curiosity I just asked, "If you wouldn't mind telling me what happened I'd be really grateful? Just so I don't say something to offend anyone. Not to pry but you know. I don't want anyone getting mad at me for doing or saying anything." She sort of frowned but finally gave in.

"Well one day we were playing hide and seek. Lucy found a wardrobe and hid inside. She kept walking backwards until she felt a branch. She turned around and saw Narnia. She wandered around a bit until she came to a streetlamp. She heard a noise and got a little scared she hid behind the lamp until the creature came into sight. It was our friend Mr. Tumnus. He got scared at seeing Lucy and dropped his things. Mr. Tumnus was a satyr; half man and half goat. There was a white witch named Jadis who took over Narnia. She made a decree that if a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve ever came to Narnia to be brought to her because of the prophecy. The prophecy was that two daughters of Eve and two sons of Adam would come to Narnia and save it. Mr. Tumnus brought Lucy back to his home and gave her tea he played the flute until she fell asleep. She woke up and he was crying in a corner she asked what was wrong and he said he was there to kidnap her she was a little sad and frightened and told him she thought they were friends. He made a very dangerous choice and brought her back to the wardrobe instead of to the white witch."

By that time I grabbed my bag, yes I still had my backpack, and started eating goldfish out of a zip lock back I had for a snack. _Story time!_ "She appeared back at the manor and told us of Narnia. None of us believed her and to be honest I thought she had gone mad. One night Ed had to go to the loo and when he came out he saw Lucy walking with a candle. He followed her and into the wardrobe. He walked around and heard a carriage approach. When it stopped a dwarf hopped out and nearly slit his throat but a woman stopped him. It was the white witch. She allured him into her carriage and gave him her coat for warmth. She offered him something to drink and Turkish delight. She played a role of a sweet lady very well. She told Ed to bring the rest of his siblings to meet her and that he would be King and have all the Turkish delight he wanted. He believed her and headed off. Lucy found him and ran to hug him but he just pushed her away and they came back. We were all playing cricket one day and it smashed through a window. We heard angry footsteps heading our way and we thought we'd get in trouble so we ran. We ran into the room with the wardrobe and my first words were, 'you've got to be kidding me.' I didn't believe in Narnia. We had no choice so we hid inside. We were all squished so we kept moving back to give each other room. We ended up in Narnia and Lucy insisted on showing us to Mr. Tumnus. When we arrived it was empty and a wreck, courtesy of the white witch. We heard a noise and it ended up to be Mr. Beaver. Yes, an actual beaver. A _talking_ beaver. He took us to his home and they told us of the prophecy. We were about to leave and turned to find Edmund gone."

"He had gone to the white witch alone. She was at first excited to see Edmund but when she found out he came without his siblings she was furious. She sent her wolves to the beaver's home and we ran. A while later we were walking and heard a noise we thought it was the white witch so we ran and hid under a bunch of snow caved looking place. It was a man who I swear was Santa Clause. He gave me a bow and arrow along with a horn. Lucy got a dagger and an elixir for healing. Peter got a sword. We later arrived at Aslan's camp. Aslan is ruler of everything here. He's what brought you here. We were told he would bring Edmund back. The white witch herself came to Aslan's camp and had a meeting with Aslan. When they were done we were informed Edmund could stay. We were all happy and we rejoiced but there was a look in Aslan's eyes I couldn't make out. Lucy and I saw Aslan walking late at night. We followed him. He, of course, knew we were following and called to us. We walked with him until he told us we could go no further with him. When he was far ahead we continued to follow Him. When he arrived we looked and saw the white witch and her followers. Aslan walked up stairs with Pride. He was ridiculed and they poked him and hit him. He walked onto a pedestal of some kind. The stone table, it was called. She conducted some sort of ritual. She shaved his hair then stabbed him."

"The white witch was preparing for war and we knew it but Lucy and I stayed at that stone table and cried over Aslan until morning. We heard a loud crack and looked up to see Aslan. Alive! He had his hair and everything. We rode to the white witch's castle and rescued all the people she had kept captive. We got to the war site and everyone was full into battle. Edmund was stabbed and Peter was fighting the witch. Aslan killed the white witch and it was all over. We were crying over Ed until Lucy remembered her elixir. She put a drop in Ed's mouth and he was healed! She ran to every injured Narnian and healed them. We had a coronation and ended up being Royals here. We stayed until we were adults. We were riding one day and saw the streetlamp. We had all forgotten but it held a memory. Lucy started to remember and ran into the forest. We all chased after her. When we ended up being shoved by one another out of the wardrobe. At the exact moment In time when the professor we were staying with walked in. That day we hit the cricket ball into the window was where we were. We were young again. We never came back to Narnia until Prince Caspian called but that's a whole other story."

I finished my fishy crackers and looked up in amazement. That was a lot to take in. "Poor King Edmund. I would be so frustrated with myself." "He was. Well we should be getting down to dinner." She picked out a dress and handed it to me. "Someone is outside waiting to escort you to the dining hall so when you're ready. And please, call us by our names. No King or Queen." With a smile she left. I looked at the dress she picked out: Sky blue but it fit my figure perfectly, it had white lacings to look like a corset and it was long sleeved. She had a head band for me which was white with sky blue ribbon wrapped around. I put my hair in a bun and put it on. A centaur was waiting for me. I arrived in the Dining Hall and they all stood up until I got to my chair next to Peter and Susan across from Lucy. We all sat down and I looked down to see Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, and Vegetables. I giggled a bit and Peter looked at me in confusion, "Something funny?" He questioned. "No. It's just that dinner looks like a KFC commercial. BWAHAHAHAHA!" They all turned to each other and shrugged in confusion. "Yeah I'm weird you can say it. Hahaha ahh KFC. I love that place." They shrugged it off. "So Bridget, what year are you from?" Lucy asked. "2010." I said. "2010? Wow we've been missing a lot. How old are you?" Edmund asked. "I'm 15." I said. "Same age as Ed." Peter said. "So what color is your socks?" I asked peter. "He stopped with the spoon in his mouth and turned confused. "Um black?" Everyone sort of giggled at my stupid question. "What? It's an icebreaker! That's what my teacher told me!" I felt a buzz and looked at my phone; yes I brought it with me it was in my bag of Goldfish so it didn't get wet thank God!

_**From: Dorkface (Tanya) **_

_8:17 pm _

Where are you?

_**Options Reply Back**_

"Oh wow! I can text in this world! That's super weird." They all looked at my phone. "Sorry um I'm just going to text my sister back real quick." I hit the reply button and began to text.

_**To: Dorkface (Tanya)**_

_8:18 pm_

I'm in Narnia. : )

_**Options Send Back**_

_**From: Dorkface (Tanya)**_

_8:20 pm_

What the hell? You're a retard. Anyway I'm not coming home tonight. Tell mom and dad.

_**Options Reply Back**_

_**To: Dorkface (Tanya) **_

_8:21 pm_

No surprise there. Why don't you tell them? It's your message!"

_**Options Send Back**_

_**From: Dorkface (Tanya)**_

_8:22 pm_

Bridge please? Just tell them I gotta go. Bye!

_**To: Dorkface (Tanya)**_

_8:24 pm_

No. Bye.

_**Options Send Back**_

I rolled my eyes annoyed. She always does this. My sister. Ugh! I grunted annoyed with her. "Is everything alright?" Peter asked. "No! She always does this. I mean I can't believe her!" "Who? What?" I handed him my phone with the conversation. "Just read. Oh press the down button." He read and handed my phone back. "Wow is that you're friend?" "No, my sister. You can tell everyone else." I said. So he told them what was happening. I stood up angrily. "Thanks for dinner but I need some time alone right now. Is that cool? I mean fine?" They all looked up and I saw a hint of pity in their eyes. "Yes, someone will wake you in the morning. If there is anything you need or if you need to talk we're all here for you." Susan said. "Thanks. Night." I said and a satyr showed me to my bed I changed into my now dry we the kings shirt and slept in my shirt and underwear. With my hair down. It's so nice this bed. Oh yeah! And I drifted into sleep.


	3. Never Trust a Jealous Girl in Love

**Yes, sadly I own Nothing! Lol sorry it takes a while for me to update. End of the semester for me is crazy! **

"AH! SCREW IT! SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES! I'LL KILL YOU!" I couldn't flipping get the back of my dress buttoned. I heard a laugh and turned to find Edmund clutching his stomach and laughing so hard he was almost in tears. I turned and rested my hand on my hip in a sassy sort of fashion. "Glad to know I make you laugh. I've always wanted to be a comedian." I told him sarcastically. "Well, you'll be pleased to know your dream has come true." He said smirking back at me. "Well, I ugh- please leave!" I said turning around almost whipping him with my long hair. When he didn't leave I turned around rather reluctantly. "Yes?" I said, confused. "Susan would like me to escort you down to the throne room." He said turning towards the door and holding his arm out looking at me expectantly. I grabbed his arm and he smiled making me smile in return. "Well, well, well King Edmund in all my life I never would've expected you to be one to doze off." I said cleverly. "Wha-huh? Oh sorry." He said snapping back to reality and snapping back to his blank look of boredom. We arrived and Susan stood from her throne smiling at me. "Bridget. I would like if you would accompany me and my siblings to a ride around Narnia. Get you more accommodated to the environment." She said looking at me with a gentle smile. "Sure." I said nervously. I suddenly felt a soft warm hand brush the bare skin of my back I shivered and was about to turn around screaming until I felt my dress button finally set in place. Susan was talking to a fawn and I whispered my thanks to the King. "Just make sure you remember next time ok love?" he said smiling a little.

"You are the reason that I breathe. You are the reason that I still believe. You are my destiny. Jai ho. Oh, oh, oh, oh. No there is nothing that can stop us. Nothing can ever come between us. So come and dance with me. Jai ho!" I heard a cough and took out one of the buds from my ear and changed my mind and turned off my iPod and stuck it in my dress. Peter gave a strange look then snapped out of it. "What is that?" he asked referring to my iPod. "It's an iPod. it's a music player. It can have videos too." I said smiling. I may be a weirdo but hey it's calming: I pulled out my iPod and put on the Pride & Prejudice and Becoming Jane soundtrack as we galloped around Narnia. The scenery was beautiful and it was like a dream. I felt someone staring at me and turned around to see Lucy looking at me. "How do you like Narnia?" she asked happily. "It's gorgeous. It's just ethereally beautiful." I said glancing around in awe. She smiled. "Big word: ten points!" I said joyfully at my use of the word ethereally. Susan and Peter were side by side in front I and Lucy were next and Edmund was alone in the back. I started to feel bad. I turned around "Hey Edmund. Why don't you come up here with me and Lucy? You're all alone." I said. He smiled and whispered something to his horse. He trotted up slowly until he was right next to me. I smiled. It was a small action but it was cute.

We stopped at a lake and everyone sat down. Edmund lied down, Lucy was walking around, Susan and Peter were sitting down just resting and I got bored. I started taking off my dress until I was in my black tank top and dark navy blue shorts and ran full speed towards the water and jumped in screaming. They all jumped up expecting danger until they saw me swimming around. They looked a bit confused until Edmund jumped up and took of his shirt until he was in his white pirate-looking shirt and his black pants and jumped in with me as we laughed the other Pevensies smiled jumped up took of their formal where until Lucy and Susan were wearing lighter looking dresses and Peter was wearing the same as Edmund and they all ran in. We were all laughing, jumping around, screaming, wrestling, and having fun. Peter, Susan, and Lucy were splashing each other and I was off to the side floating until I felt something under me grab my waist and pull me under. I and Edmund came up from under the water and I slapped his arm playfully as he laughed. He grabbed my waist again and we swam in a circle holding each other until it looked like we were entwined. We stopped laughing slowly and looked in each others eyes. I leaned in and kissed him then pulled away slowly and smiled. He looked dazed, confused, happy, and then ecstatic. I swam away and ran on shore and he followed me as we ran around we ended up playing tag. We finally collapsed on the grass next to each other trying to catch our breathe. His arms were spread and I moved and surprised him by putting my head on his arm and he put his arm around to caress my shoulder. I looked up and crawled up closer to his head and whispered in his ear "Did you know I like you?" He looked down and smiled "Oh really?" He asked in confusion. "Yeah. But there's this one King I think he's the Just King or something like that. He's been a real jerk to me." I said jokingly. "Oh yeah? Huh. How about that?" He played along. "Yeah I don't think he'd be very happy if I fell for another king." I said. He smiled "Well he'll have to shut up and deal." He said pulling me closer. We both laughed and heard laughter coming closer. We looked up and the others were coming up from the water still laughing from their time in the water. "Let's go." I said and Edmund got up. "Pete. I'd say we ought to be getting back." He said walking back to our horses. "I suppose you're right." Peter said smiling.

"EDMUND!" I heard a high pitched shriek. A girl in an awfully low-cut dress screamed running up to Edmund and running her hands over his head, shoulders, and chest. "What happened to you?" She asked concerned. "He fell." I said smiling at the girl slightly irritated that she was touching him. "Oh? I'm Manon. And who are you?" she asked confused and slightly annoyed I noticed. "Bridget Jones." I said smiling and holding my hand out to her. "Oh. That's nice." She said with a fake smile and avoiding my hand like the plague. "Ok." I said not caring. She grabbed his hand and started leading him off mumbling about how much she'd missed him. I came up slowly behind him making sure the girl didn't see. "Well, well Your Majesty it appears you've found a queen. Oh wait. That's not a queen. That's a pig. Take care of your pet; make sure she doesn't get in the way. Pigs do get slaughtered ya know." I said then spun and turned the other way smirking at him as he looked confused and shocked and slightly hurt. We were all at dinner and Manon would _not_ leave him alone. "So Bridget. Why are you here?" she asked with a fake polite tone. "I was sent here to retrieve the one ring. It's been difficult because of all the nazgul and stuff you know? I mean and boy can Gimli have an attitude." I said sarcastically referring to Lord of the Rings as everyone looked confused about everything I had just said. "Bridget. What a strange name. Does it mean pitiful?" she asked with mock innocence as she sipped her soup from her spoon. "No. It means strong and beautiful. It can also mean the Goddess of fire, poetry and wisdom." I said smiling. "Manon means bitter in French as I recall." I said smiling and sipping my drink. Everyone was quiet and a little shocked and just sat there as I sat smiling and dipping my drink and as she glared at me from across the table fists balled tight and lips drawn into a line. I couldn't take it any more I dabbed my mouth with my napkin and got up. "Excuse me." I said and left.

I ran to my room and put on my blue sweats and my purple tank top I had in my bag. Thank god I was coming back from school and a sleepover with my friend. I grabbed my sweat bracelet and put it half way up my arm and put my hair high into a messy but cute bun. I grabbed my old bust up shoes and grabbed my iPod. I ran down to the dining room and shivered as I walked into the cold room. The candles were blown out and it looked cold and blue. There was a fireplace that wasn't lit and a portrait hanging above it. Right next to the fireplace the table sat. The room was huge. There was free space as wide as two football fields and the ceiling looked about as high as the Eiffel Tower. I had my speakers in my bag and put it on the table. I stretched my legs and arms and did a couple breakin' moves to warm up. When I was younger I took ballet but my heart was always in hip-hop and b-boying. I plugged in my iPod and it automatically started charging. Now _this _felt familiar. My heart still ached a little thinking of Manon and Edmund. But the feeling of this familiarity overcame and I was washed over with peace. I smiled a sad smile and went to my dance playlist. Cry Me a River – Justin Timberlake came on. I smiled and engorged myself in the raw emotion of the song and danced. My euphoria. My friends told me I could be apart of the LXD cause I was so good but to me it was just my way of life. The song ended and Knock You Down came on which got you really into your dancing. You started singing along. You were told you had a good voice but sometimes you didn't feel like it. Luckily you were singing well today. You're dancing and singing went on for two hours until you heard someone clapping in the middle of Emergency Room from Rihanna. I walked over and put my iPod on pause. He continued clapping until he arrived right in front of me and his clapping slowly came to a stop. "You're good." He said. "Thanks" I said looking away like 'okay I'm getting annoyed with you here." He grabbed my iPod and began pressing buttons. "Hey can you not break that please? That's like my baby." I said as he pressed the shuffle button and the first song was Right Thru Me from Nikki Minaj. He grabbed my hand and put his hand on my waist. We slow danced until I remembered Manon. I jerked away from him grabbed my iPod and speakers and ran out. I ran to my room locked the door and slid down to the floor leaning on the door. I can't believe I like him… I drifted off into sleep.


	4. A New Friend

**I own absolutely none of the chronicles of narnia but the characters that aren't original are mine.**

I woke up on the floor "ah shit!" I said remembering the night before. "I _need_ to dance." I said and headed towards the forest. Thankfully I talked to Peter and he said it was safe. I was wearing spandex under my shorts and a tank top with my neon green long-sleeved shirt with the word "DANCE" in bold black letters. I plugged in my iPod and started stretching. After I was warmed up I grabbed my Pointe shoes out of my bag. Today the sun was warm and shimmering gold through the trees while there was a soft breeze; it was a ballet day. I played Breathe Me by Sia, then Undeniable by Jeff Durand, then My Love by Sia, Angelica by Lamb.

As I did a pirouette I saw a figure so I stopped. _Dude he's f-ing hot!_ He had blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, a perfect white smile, a body like Zane Holts and a smooth voice. "Hello. My name is Brayden." I nodded "uh-huh." I said getting a towel from my bag and wiping the sweat of my neck." I saw you dancing. You are _really_ good." He said with a sweet smile. "Yeah. I know." I said rather rudely, I wasn't in the mood to be nice yet. "Um, you are a guest of the royals am I right?" he asked. "Uh, yah." I responded as if he should know. "I'm sorry if I have offended you. I'll just be on my way then." He said a little awkwardly. _AH blast my niceness! _"Hey! Um, you don't have to go ya know. I know I'm being a little rude and I'm sorry I'm just pissed is all." I said with an awkward laugh. He turned back and smiled and started walking closer. "It's alright. I just hope I haven't offended you in any way." "Aha yeah, no." "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously.

_No! No! Bridge, don't let him get in your head! …But it would be nice to talk to someone… Oh, what the hell!_ "Uh, sure. Okay so there's this really hot guy and we made out and I thought he liked me liked I liked him but then this bitch comes in and leads him away and he doesn't even stop her so I'm like 'um ok what the hell asshole' and I'm just pissed and don't know what to do about myself and Agh Ugh ehhh…." He stood their wide eyed and shook himself back to reality. "Uh so try that again. You liked this guy and you 'made out' with him and then he had another girl?" I closed my mouth "Ah, no. She just popped out of no where and kept saying that she missed him and blah blah blah." I said finishing. "Well, he's stupid." He said matter-of-factly. "If a guy doesn't even have the guts or the drive to run after the girl he likes well then he obviously doesn't care about her as he says he does. No offense to you." He said. "Wow, you're good. You're like my therapist." I said laughing he laughed as well until we heard a horse neigh and lo and behold there was the Just King on his horse and that arrogant brat on another riding up. "Bridget. Who is this?" he asked a little tense. "This is Brayden," I said, "My friend." I said cracking up causing Brayden to laugh hysterically as well. "Come, Manon. Let us ride." He said. "That's what she said!" I screamed and laughed some more. Even though Brayden didn't know what that meant it made him laugh even more. Edmund and Manon rode off together and I turned to Brayden. "So that was just hilarious." I said laughing. "I agree, completely hysterical!" he agreed. "Hey you wanna take a walk with me?" I asked. He smiled, "Of course." He responded.

"So where have _you_ been?" Edmund asked as I walked into the castle while leaning on a wall and arms crossed. "Out." I said raising my eyebrows and playing with the belt of my dress (by the way I went back to the castle and changed after dancing before me and Brayden took a walk). "Out where?" he tried to pry. "Outside the castle." I continued. "Where outside the castle?" he continued to follow me as I walked away. "A long ways away." I said starting to get annoyed. "With whom?" he asked. "With a friend." I responded clearly frustrated. "Which friend?" He continued. "A friend that I know!" I said. "Who's that?" he asked with the same frustration as me. "A FRIEND! A FRIEND THAT I KNOW! A FRIEND THAT I WAS WALKING OUTSIDE THE CASTLE WITH! OUTSIDE AS IN NOT INSIDE, AS IN NOT IN A CONFINED AREA!" I screamed and stormed off. "WITH WHO AND WHERE!" he screamed grabbing my shoulders and turning me around. "God, you just don't give up do you!" I asked or well, screamed. He smirked "Not on you." He said, licking his lips. "Ugh, you're a pig." I said turning around and walking away towards my room I looked behind me and he stood there smirking and laughing then he spun around and walked away.

_Damn asshole! What the hell is his-OMG MY BOOK! _I ran back to my room and threw everything out of my bag, started digging through my clothes on the floor until I found it. "YES!" I heard a gasp behind me and turned around to see Susan a little startled. "I'm sorry I came to talk to you but you screamed and it just scared Me." She said laughing slightly. "It's ok I just found my book so I was freaking out." I said laughing a bit. "Oh? Which book?" she asked. "The Harry Potter series." I said smiling. "Never heard of it." She said. We both laughed. I put the book on my bed and walked towards the door and indicated her to walk with me. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "There's a ball coming up and I wondered if you would be attending, as our guest?" she said smiling gently. "Um ok, two things. 1. I've never been to one before. 2. I don't have anything to where." She smiled again. "It's easy you go, you eat, you dance, it's finished. As far as the dress goes, I'll lend you one of mine." She said. "Oh, ok." I said a bit awkwardly. "It's tomorrow at 7." She said walking away. "Oh, um Susan?" I asked. She turned around. "Yes Bridget?" she said, it reminded me of my mother and it made me kind of sad. "I, uh, is it o-ok if I bring a friend as my date?" I asked a little shy. "O-oh, well um I never knew you made a friend so quickly, but sure that'd be lovely." She said a little confused at first but smiled after. I smiled and felt better.

I ran outside to see Brayden cleaning the horses. I smiled a bit. "Hey dude what up?" I said laughing. He turned around smiling, "Hello Bridget. What can I do for you?" He asked. "Okay so there's this ball and I don't want to be alone so you're coming with me. Unless you're busy because it's tomorrow." I said. "I'm not busy at all. I'd be happy to go." He said. "As friends." I said making sure he understood me. "As friends." He agreed.


	5. The Stupid Freaking Ball

**I don't own any of the CoN content or the songs or even LOTR, I wish I did AHAHA! **

"I'm bored!" I stated for the 50th time of the evening. "I know." Brayden responded nonchalantly. "I. AM. BORED!" I shouted a bit too loudly that everyone including Edmund and Manon, who where dancing, turned around and stared for a few seconds before returning to their conversations and dances. Susan lent me a blue silk dress with yellow laces covering the chest part. Its sleeves were long and the dress was flowy. It looked like something out of Lord of the Rings only a bit more colorful. I put my hair in a ponytail than clipped it so it flared out. Susan also gave me some black shoes, which looked like stilettos. Brayden had a dark forest green tunic with the crest of Narnia sowed in silver and dark brown pants with black shoes. I had to say, he cleaned up _REAL _good. "You look hot." I stated smiling at Brayden. He was confused, naturally, but still smiled back. "You look," I smiled in anticipation for the 'beautiful' but instead got, "hideous." My smile dropped into an _OMG you're kidding me_ look. "I'm just joking. You look lovely." He said, laughing at my sad expression. "Thank you!" I said moving back in forth twirling my dress and smiling.

We heard a cough and turned to see Edmund standing there with Manon hanging on his arm. "You better watch out, you won't be able to swing your sword around anymore if you have extra trash hanging on your arm." I said glaring at them both and crossing my arms. "Jealous?" Edmund asked a bit of satisfaction in his voice. "Oh ho ho, you wish. I wouldn't waste my time trying to please a king who can't even shake off the dirt on his arm." I said smiling victoriously. "You wish you could be the one on my arm." He said stepping closer. "Only if it was to break it!" I said moving in closer as our voices began to rise. "Ok," Brayden said stepping between us nervously, "I think we've had enough bonding for now. Bridge, lets dance!" he said grabbing my arm lightly and leading me off as Edmund stayed there watching me go while Manon was grabbing his arm again.

"Thanks." I said turning my attention towards Brayden as I put my arms around his neck and we swayed back and forth. "I needed to get away from him." He smiled back gently. "It's alright." I noticed a pretty little blonde haired girl dancing with some red head but staring at Brayden. I twirled around so he was facing her and, as I predicted, his eyes went straight to hers. I turned around and she looked down and back at her partner and Brayden looked down hesitantly then back at me, smiling. "So uh," I jerked my head towards the girl, "Who's the interest?" I asked smirking. "Lillian." He said as his eyes returned to the golden hair spinning in the crowd. "Lillian huh?" I asked. "Yeah, but it's no use. She doesn't like me. She's always with Alton." He said spitting out the boy's name. "She's pretty cute. Why don't you ask her to dance?" I asked. "Uh because she already has a partner." He said his head pointing in the direction of Alton.

I turned around and walked towards them. I put on my best flirty smile, thank God the make up in my bag was now dry (oh yeah turns out I'm a pretty good make up artist on the side of being a student ha), and grabbed Alton's hand. He looked at me then just stared. I bit my lip "Hey there, you wanna dance?" I said biting my index finger and playing with the edge of the dress around my chest area. "S-s-sure." He stuttered out. Lillian was about to walk away to get a drink but I grabbed her hand and led her over to Brayden. "Maybe you'd like to dance with Bray while I dance, hmm?" I asked winking at her and smiling at Bray. While she was looking at me I saw Bray mouthing in the background. _Are you crazy? _He asked wide eyed and panicked. _No! Come on; dance!_ I mouthed back and smiled at Lillian. She gave a small, shy, little smile then turned towards Brayden and put her hand in his and the other on his shoulder. I saw him tense as he put his hand on her waist then he relaxed and smiled. I walked back to Alton.

After dancing, a third time, with Alton because Brayden kept mouthing to me that he wanted one more dance, I went to get a drink and Alton went to hang out with some friends. I closed my hand as I slumped into a chair and put one hand on my temple and drank with my other. "Tired already?" A voice asked from behind me and the warm breathe made me shiver. I jumped up and screamed a bit until I saw who it was. "I'm not in the mood, _my Lord_." I said closing my eyes again and opening them lazily. He smiled. "Where's your girlfriend?" I asked. "Dancing." He responded. I laughed "Without you? Wow." He shook his head but laughed a bit. Peter walked up "Bridget, how are you enjoying the ball?" he asked smiling. "It's awesome! I love it! I thought it was gonna be super boring but it turns out, it rocks!" I said laughing. He laughed as well, "I'm glad it's to your approval. Ed, do you mind if I steal you away for a bit?" he asked and Edmund shook his head. Peter turned back towards me. "Excuse us." He bowed before walking away with Edmund who gave one long look at me before leaving. I suddenly realized I had been holding my breath and I exhaled sharply.

Lucy ran up to me. "Hello Bridget!" she said excitedly. "Hello Lucy, how are you?" I asked sweetly. "I'm absolutely brilliant! How about you?" she asked politely. "Delighted." I responded with a smile. "Do you like the ball so far?" she asked expectedly. "Mhmm." I said. "Really?" she asked wide-eyed. I laughed a bit and nodded. "Very much." I said gently. Susan walked up as well. "How is the dress treating you? Is it to your liking?" she asked smoothly. "Yes! I absolutely adore it!" I said looking down and admiring the silk. "You can keep it, if you like." She said smiling. "Really?" I asked seriously, my jaw dropping slightly. "Yes." She said laughing at my expression. "Ah!" I screamed and hugged her laughing. She laughed and let me go as yet another knight came up and asked her to dance. I saw Lucy kind of sigh as she watched her older sister dance gracefully in the arms of a strong handsome knight. I saw a cute boy around her age staring at her. "See that boy?" I asked her pointing at him. "Yeah." She responded curiously looking at me. "I think he likes you." I said smirking. "Really? You do?" she asked. "Yeah! Totally!" I said. "Go ask him to dance." I told her. "Should I?" she asked cautiously. "I would." I said proudly and I watched her run off and ask the boy. His face lit up and next thing you know they were dancing away.

Watching all these people dance was getting me kind of down so I ran up found Lillian and Brayden dancing and told him I was gonna go. "You sure? I can come with you if you like." He pressed on. "No, no! You've got a fire to finish starting." I said winking at him and laughing at his confused expression and I walked off. I grabbed my speakers again and was surprised it still had full battery, as did my phone. I changed into my black, green, and purple bikini that I had in my bag and laid the dress out on my bed, so as not to wrinkle it, I walked down towards the beach and laid out a towel. It was night time so all around me was blue but you could still see. My body wasn't perfect. I was pretty skinny for my age had a few stretch marks and scars here and there but nothing too disgusting. I lay down and looked up at the castle. The ball was on the top floor and I could here their music so I knew no one would here me. I turned on Been Waiting by Jessica Mauboy, closed my eyes, and started singing.

_We've been friends for so long, I can't deny,__  
__These feelings are so strong I keep hot inside,__  
__Wanna tell you but I can't find the words to say,__  
__So afraid if I do things will never be the same,__  
__I gotta work it out, times really running out,__  
__Don't know what to do but I know I gotta say it now,__  
__Don't wanna loose and friend but why should I pretend,__  
__That I don't love you when I've waited so long,___

(So long) been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
I can't hold it back cause I've been waiting so long,  
Been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
Been waiting (so long) I've been waiting so long,  
I've been trying to tell ya, tell ya,  
That we should be together, everyday,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, oh  
And I'm crazy in love with all of you, you  
Boy you're giving me something, something, something  
Something, something, something, something, something

When you come to me and say some other girl has broke your heart once again,  
Will you every learn, all this time I've been patiently,  
Hoping that you would notice me, you need to know that I've been waiting so long,  


_(So long) been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
I can't hold it back cause I've been waiting so long,  
Been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
Been waiting (so long) I've been waiting so long,  
I've been trying to tell ya, tell ya,  
That we should be together, everyday,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, oh  
And I'm crazy in love with all of you, you  
Boy you're giving me something, something, something  
Something, something, something, something, something_

I continued singing songs like Teardrops on my Guitar – Taylor swift and Everytime You Lie – Demi Lovato. I decided to swim so I turned off my speakers and dived in the water. The cold icy chill felt good against my burning skin. I started dancing and singing in the water. My only thought was _Hell, no one's watching me._ Boy, I was wrong…


End file.
